Marvel- an unknown hero
by Firestar2099
Summary: This is a made up story about a hero that I made up, it will have a lot of other characters though. I thought this up in my head one day. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

(Side story set place in a marvel and Dc crossover, a few characters I made up, oh and Firestar is a completely differently hero than the girl one)

Millions of years ago there was an ancient race of celestial beings. The first called himself Lightstar. Lightstar thought that the existing planets needed protectors, so he appointed on people on planets unimaginable power.

But In those days Lightstar was young and foolish, the beings that he appointed turned on him and nearly killed him. In his bleeding and suffering an entity separated himself from Lightstar. This new entity was evil and full of hatred, so he took upon the name Darkstar. Darkstar killed those who Lightstar appointed. Over centuries they battled until finally Darkstar was killed. The war was at a hefty cost, near all of the ones Lightstar appointed where killed. But there was one who survived.

In the land of Japan, on a planet called Earth, there a powered being with the power of ice, carved a home in a mountain and sealed it with magic. He was called Dòngcthu Yā, or in his native tongue, Frostbite. He would stay there for thousands of years with his children, who were blessed with power as his.

In recent days, Lightstar has given power in extraordinary ways. A spider bite, gamma radiation, and a gene that passes uncompelled power. In the mess where those with the will to act without the power. A suit of armor, a particle used to shrink, and a skilled warrior, who uses guns to do what he sees fit.

This is a story about a boy, who had a great burden placed on his shoulders. A boy who understood what power meant. This is the story of an unknown hero: Firestar

(Like I said different Firestar, don't worry there are a lot more heroes in this story too)


	2. Chapter 2

Firestar looked over a building in New York. "Funny, he thought, just a week ago I was a school studying for a test he really knew he would pass. Apparently I'm "special" not in a bad way of course. My IQ. is just four times higher than everyone else in my grade. And believe me, that is uncommon for a street rat.

Of course you guys are wondering who I am and why I can break the fourth wall. Well I'll answer the first question, and leave you wondering the second. First my name is Luke Jackson, my parents got in trouble with the local gangs while I was at "home". So yeah since then I've been living on the streets, it would be pretty bad if my best friend wasn't the mayor's son.

His name is Cole Yā. Fifty-something years ago his great grandfather moved here from Japan, he said that they used to live in a mountain. While in America Cole's father, the mayor, was born his name is Lán Sōng Yā (or in English Bluejay, although he is called Jay). Yeah so after awhile Cole and Jay offered me to stay with them, kinda like a foster kid. I would be pretty crazy to refuse. So after all this here is my tippy-top uber duber secrete origin.

One day in November just a normal school day. We had taken a test that I aced and just going to lunch, when Richard Lanthon, the school bully decided that he didn't like my reaction to my

A+. So he slammed me up against a locker and started to take my lunch money.

"Try and smart your way out of this one, nerd".

I was sick of this, but I couldn't beat him in a fight. But then I remembered another nerd, like me, who actually fought back before he left. What was his name... Peter Parker. Yeah he's legendary now, because of his business, Parker industries. He really inspired this school, and me, especially me. And who else was going to stand up, against the bully. No it would be me.

I gave a hard punch, and loud CRACK his nose was broken. But as luck goes a teacher was there only to see the punch, and I got suspended. But it was fine, the school day was over and Cole waited for me to get out of detention.

"Hey good job, he said, I heard that his nose won't heal for at least two weeks"

"ha, well it was a good punch", I said shyly

"Well suspension isn't really a punishment", Cole said.

"Yeah, but when I get back to school I'll be in mid-air".

"Yeah well I got ya pal... oh gosh that pun was terrible"

"Yeah, I know that's why I do em."

We went back and forth for awhile until we where close from "home" ( I still call it that, even though it's not my home). I tell Cole I have something to do and I'll see him later.

Around six I was near the Statue of Liberty, gazing up at the light pollution that beyond that people say are stars. Stars for once I'd like to see one for real, I've never left New York, and I don't plan to.

Right about the time I was going to go home I thought I saw one. It was... beautiful and red and about to Land on me.

"Crap"

Crash, boom

*end of chapter 2*

(Author's notes: this is part one of the origin story, there is more than just an origin story and Iron man should be in the next chapters)


	3. Chapter 3

Uugh

...

Where am I... Was that really a falling star, well better...get home?

I looked down to see I was in bed already.

"Strange, I could have sworn I was at the Statue of Liberty." Oh wait I said that aloud.

I walk down the hall, not looking in the mirror, until I felt woozy. Oh that's not good, ung uh.

I fainted and in my dream there was a guy, he looked burned, but is burns where white, and so was he! He had some light pulsing from him, and then he looked at me.

"Greetings, Luke"

"Do I have a concussion or just dreaming, because if I was dreaming you'd at least have a dog head or something"

"I assure you are not dreaming, I am called Lightstar. You have been chosen to take up an ancient role in the universe"

"Hm okey, but one question, whoareyou,why me,doyouknoanyoneelse,areyoumarried, and finally DID YOU HIT ME WITH THAT ME FALLING STAR!"

"Yes, I did"

Hoh, well that caught me off guard, Lightstar continues to tell me about my "special role".

He tells me that, long ago, he appointed individuals to protect the universe, one for each element, he called them "Stars", he also tells me that he granted lesser power to others, his example was Spider man. He continues to tell me that one of the older Stars just died, in a war unknown to mankind, he was called Firestar. He finally tells me that I must take his place, because of my "pure heart", and "optimism, and will to do good". Then he lands a plot twist at me.

"You will be assigned to train under another Star."

"Yip, does that mean I leave Earth?" "I don't want to leave yet!"

"You will not leave Earth, because your guardian, Jay IS your mentor"

Unexpected, well I guess that the one Star who did survive, was Jay's dad, and I guess that my best friend is also a Star.

"Yes, well he hides it well."

Oh he can read minds interesting.

"It is time"

I hit my head on the bathroom sink

"Ow"

Then I look in the mirror, and I see, well me, but I'm like the color of burning coal, and my eyes are yellow and have mo pupils. I scare me half to death, when I remember what Lightstar said, and then Cole walks in.

"Ugh, hi..."

"You!" , Cole yells as he turns into, like me but with a more, dirt-like look.

I'm in the air now as Cole is trying to punch the crap out of me. Also I'm being so beaten, that I barely notice I'm flying.

"Can't... We... Just... Talk... About this", I say in between punches.

"No Firestar you are suppose to be dead after what you've done!"

"Cole IT'S ME!"

He stops and stares at me.

"Luke?"

"Yes, I'm already dizzy from that meteor hitting me, now I've got, like Earth-y star trying to kill me"

"Terrastar"

"Whatever, Lightstar said that Jay is suppose to teach me how to use Star power, or whatever."

"Don't talk about it like that it's a great honor, be grateful!"

"Okey, yeesh, we should probably get inside before we are on national news."

|...|

we walked back in as casually as we could, I didn't know how to turn back to normal, Cole did though, we walked up to Jay's room.

"Okey, you know my dad is a Star, right?"

"Right"

"Well just explain as calmly as you can, I'll go in first"

Cole walked in, almost fell back coming out.

"What, it can't be that hard."

"It's not like that, you're never going to believe who's in there!"

"Who"

"Tony Stark"

*end of chapter 3*


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors note: I'm sorry about a the long wait, But I like to take the weekends off ok)

I put my face up against the door. Tony Stark, Iron man! This dude is like my hero. I can hear them talking.

"Huh, so that's your son, he seemed a bit dazed," Stark said

"Well he's learning, he'll have a big role to take up one day."

"Well he seems... Do you smell anything burning?"

I was listening so closely that I didn't notice that my ear was burning the door.

"I don't smell anything, anyway I have some business to get to, Tony, so I'll see you later."

I heard the Iron man suit rocket away, and then Jay yelled "come in Cole."

Cole looked at me and said "I guess I'm going first."

Cole walked in and explained everything, very awkwardly and then told me to come in.

I walked in, my face literally burning,

"Uh, hi?"

Jay took a look at me and nodded.

"Well you've had quite a day, huh," he stood up and walked towards me "I could tell from the day I took you in that you where destined for greatness."

"Really," I asked

"Yes, and now the day has come and you have received your power, Lightstar had already informed me, before Cole did, and now I'm suppose to train you, follow me."

Jay walked down the hall and I followed. He turned right, left, two rooms forward, down some stairs, right, left, right, right, left, and through a wall.

How many roomed is even in this house, I thought

Finally after, like, twenty minuets, we finally stopped in what appeared to be a gym.

"Now, show me what you learned so far," Jay said as he turned into, I guess Lightningstar.

Okey, I thought, think... flying!

I started to hover.

"That's good," Jay says "Try to shoot some fire, lift up your hand"

I lifted up my hand, closed my eyes, and concentrated. Even harder, harder, and a small flame hit the wall.

"Good job, that is a skill you will NEED to know."

For about two hours I practiced until I learned to make myself look normal, then we went upstairs to eat. We passed a picture of Jay's wife on the way, she died in childbirth I remembered.

Jay told me that I would need to know about Star history and those who knew of their existence.

"There are a lot who do actually," Jay said "Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, they all know. In fact you could've come in while he was here."

"Hmm," I muffed through chewing.

"In fact, tomorrow I'll take you to see him."

My life just got so much better.

The next morning we got up to eat breakfast, just some breakfast burritos, and I had to change my sheets because I burned through them subconsciously. Now that I knew their secretes, we can now do things that we couldn't do before in the house: fly to fix fire alarm batteries (I ran them out last night), eat any food even if we where allergic (being a Star means that you are resistant to all poisons and nothing can hurt you severely, ergo, PEANUT BUTTER) and finally light the fireplace without gasoline. (He said it would be good practice)

At three o'clock we left to a building where we where were going to meet Tony Stark. After about ten minuets I started looking over a building thinking about everything that had happened.

And that's where we are now, waiting for Tony Stark, on the top of a Subway.

About an hour later, Iron man landed on the roof and said "hello Jay and Terrastar, are you ready to eat." He said, not noticing me, Firestar, standing behind the air conditioner.

Jay walked up to him and said "I said three fifteen, not four thirty."

Tony looked at him a little peeved, when Cole butted in "He didn't sleep well last night, our fire alarm... uh well we're getting to that."

Tony turned to Jay and looked curiously at him. "Let me guess, a new Firestar."

Bullseye, I thought

Jay turned looking slightly defeated "Always right..." he muttered

Tony looked around with a cheeky smile. "So, I bet he wanted to meet me, didn't he."

Jay turned around and yelled "Firestar!"

I walked out, with an embarrassed face on. "Hi mister Stark," I manage to say.

Tony looked at me and said aloud "Wow, he's pretty young, how old is he?"

"Fourteen," I say aloud

"Hm, what's your name, kid?"

Jay stopped me from talking "Don't tell him that yet Firestar, we need to get somewhere safe!"

Tony almost laughs at that comment, when out of nowhere, Rhino comes out slamming into Iron man. But he wasn't alone, there where almost too many to count Goblin, Shocker, Sabertooth, Magneto, and those where just the ones he knew

What do I do, I thought as a being of pure darkness stepped out and pointed at me.

KILL HIM!

All of them rushed at me, I didn't know what to do.

I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I thought I probably was dead. Yeah, no, yeah, no. Well I'm still thinking, so no. I opened my eyes to see that I was at home.

"Well, that's conventional."

I walk down the hall to see... everything normal? I walk to the kitchen, and see a note. I pick it up and read it.

Dear mister Jackson,

I regret to inform that you have been expelled from the school, as well as your friend, whose house you stay in. The following explains why:

.act of violence against student

.guardian requested

Have a nice day

Sincerely,

New York high

Well, could have been worse, I guess this is what Jay had in mind to train me.

Cole walks in the room with a shopping bag with milk and peanut butter.

"Hi, dad's at work and we're expelled," he says.

"Noticed."

"Yeah he said this would happen if you ever got Star powers, glad it finally happened though."

I look at him and ask a question.

"Is Star power passed down like genes?"

"I guess," Cole looks at the ground for a second "If the mother is not a Star as well, when she gives birth, her life energy will deplete and go into the child."

I look at him, a little shocked. So that's how his mother died. Kinda sad, now that I think about it.

"That's... dark," I say.

Suddenly I remember my dream, and I tell Cole. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Darkstar..."

"Who's Darkstar?"

"He's like the worst of the worst, although he is the reason you have your powers."

"WHAT!"

Cole pulled out a small book with a lot of pages in it. He flipped to a page marked "Firestars of the ages. He pointed at one of the Firestars on the page.

"He was the last Firestar, he lived so long that we called him Ol' Red, although older Stars called him just Red."

"What happened, I'm still on the, you have your powers because of the most evil person ever."

"Getting to it, anyway, the Stars usually are led by Lightstar. Sometimes a Star disagrees or wants more power. They leave the Star order, like a rouge. Usually Lightstar just takes their power, but some of them get to Darkstar and serve him instead."

"So, let me guess... he did that, didn't he."

"Yeah, and the worst thing was that he was the last piece in a puzzle that Darkstar needed to start a war. A lot of Stars died, including Ol' Red. When a star dies, Lightstar sends their power to someone with, well it depends on the Star."

"Hmm, which personality do each go to?"

"Well, lightning goes to natural leaders, ice to those who want to make things perfect, water to those who don't show much emotion, actually that's a joke among Stars, because they drown in no emotions. Anyway there are a lot of them, I can't name them all.

"Okey, so Jay is a natural leader?"

"Duh"

"Ok, one more question, for now."

"Shoot."

"Why was the last Firestar the last piece in the puzzle?"

"Because, obviously Fire... oops I'm not suppose to say that."

I give him a look. "Tell me."

"Okey, but keep it on the hush k. Whoever has the Firestar on their side, is usually victorious in battle."

"Why?"

"Because." He hesitated. "Because Firestars are the most powerful Star."

I look at him confused. "Even more powerful than Lightstar?"

He looks down, he had said too much, I thought.

"Yes."

Another surprise

"How!?"

He looks at me, a little scared.

"Firestars can control heat as well. In the final battle of the war, Red controlled all of the Stars heat, and killed all of them with it. All of them except Lightstar. Right before they where going to kill Lightstar, something happened. There where a group of Stars who refused to die." He paused." My family." "The family of the golden Star. My dad, Jay, Icestar, Lion, also referred to as Creaturestar, they came back, refusing to die. Jay killed the last Firestar. The rest of the army was no match for the last Star to survive, Terry Smith Techstar. He came into the battle and wiped all of the fallen Stars out with a machine.

"Terry Smith, hey wait I know that name!"

"How?"

"Didn't he use to work at the school until he disappeared twenty years ago?"

"Um, yeah, but how do you know that?"

"He was at my parent's funeral."

"Yeah, I guess we can tell you now."

I turn around to see Terry standing there with Jay.

"I didn't know how to raise you without you knowing about my powers, but Luke... I'm your uncle."


	6. Chapter 6

(Authors note: really short chapter sorry, it's Friday so pro ally no more chapters for a couple of days!)

Terry Smith stared at his nephew. Luke looked back, and then lost it.

"YOU PIECE OF SELFISH TRASH, I WAS ON THE STREETS UNTIL I WAS SEVEN! SOMETIMES ALL I OWNED WAS STOLEN FROM ME, AND SOMETIMES I ATE RATS TO SURVIVE! RATS!"

Terry stepped back, and put is hand on the back of his neck, and looked a little ashamed, but then covered it up as he shouted back.

"RATS, RATS, WELL AT LEAST IT HELPED YOU BUILD CHARACTER, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE KID!"

Luke hid a smile, then shouted back "I WAS LUCKEY TO HAVE THESE GUYS TO TAKE ME IN WHEN I WAS SEVEN, WHERE WERE YOU, STUFFING YOUR FACE WITH CHEESE PUFFS?"

They both started laughing. This was very confusing to Cole and Jay. If Jay knew it would upset Luke, he wouldn't have brought Terry. What he couldn't understand is why they where laughing now. Was that a joke? I'd they do that for fun?

Cole had different thoughts. That's his uncle? Will he take Luke away? Why are they yelling? I need a sandwich.

Luke and Terry hugged.

"Where were you? What where you doing?"

"Well like I said, I am Techstar, Jay told me you knew, so I figured that I'd come and get you."

Luke was shocked. He looked away from Terry "I'm sorry... I can't."

Terry looked surprised. "W-why?"

Jay stepped forward. "Because, Lightstar has assigned the new Firestar under my tutelage."

Terry looks at me then at Jay. "You left that out."

Terry looks down at me. "Well, to be honest I was actually looking forward having you with me, but since you are the new Firestar, I guess..."

Terry trailed off. "You know what? This is actually better that I thought. I live in the Star sanctuary, they would never allow a normal human there, but now, since you are a Star, you can visit me any time.

Jay looks up. "Actually, why not now."

Cole looks up, from making a ham and cheese sandwich. "Oh..."

Jay rolls his eyes. "Terry, I believe Cole would like to come."

Terry smiles even bigger. "Of course, the more the merrier.

We walk downstairs and out the door, because apparently Terry needed to be outside to use his portal with minimum damage.

Jay followed to see them off.

"We'll be back in three hours," Terry said

In a flash of light, we where in the place in my dream.

The endless white began to form into a medium house made of bricks.

I realized that Terry and Cole where behind me. Cole looked dazed. "I-I've only been here once in my life. You live here!?"

Terry looked proud, and responded with "Yup, for the past sixteen years."

He then realized that Luke was listening to them, and remember that always struck a nerve.

Suddenly, all of them began to glow with Star energy, transforming into their respective forms.

I decided that he wanted to see what Techstar looked like, so he spun around to see... that Techstar resembled a camouflage clone trooper from Star Wars. I decide that's it's not worth asking about.

We go inside to find a dark room with spare robotic parts here and there, and some soda and chip cases here and there, as well.

Terry turned around and flicked on the light switch.

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

Cole looked around and thought, Humble is right.

As if Terry could read their minds, he responded. "Yeah, it's not the best, but we can do lots of things here, and I make the state of the art technology."

This piqued my interests. "What kinds of tech?"

Terry perked up, as he reached for a remote.

"This kind of tech," he said as the room turned into something that looked like it was from the future.

Then I noticed the gaming station. There were consoles that I haven't seen before there.

Terry saw my gaze and proudly stated: "It is the reality x-fusion! In one click of the button, it puts you in a virtual reality room where you can play games, that feel like real life!"

This is something I want to try.

Me and Cole jump for it "Me first!" We both say.

Terry looks pleased with himself.

"You can both try." He says as he clicks the button.

We jump into a virtual reality.

"This'll be fun!"


End file.
